In previous moving images, only pictures and sounds were recorded and the recorded pictures and sounds were played to provide audiovisual stimuli to viewers. Furthermore, systems that provide other stimuli in addition audiovisual stimuli to cause viewers to enjoy images with high presence have recently been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses an information provision device that provides vibration information synchronized with motion on a screen when a user views an image while holding a user terminal. In addition, Patent Literatures 2 to 4 below disclose information processing apparatuses that detect motion vectors through image data analysis and output the motion vectors to driving devices for driving stands such that a user has a simulated experience riding in a car, or on a boat or a horse, walking.